Un hechizo problematico
by pain645
Summary: Este texto es de un amigo y yo se lo edite. Twilight estudia un nuevo hechizo, el cual le causa muchos problemas.


Un hechizo complicado

Través del texto Twilight se centró en la manzana que le había pedido a Applejack como el tema de ensayo. Durante un tiempo la manzana sólo flotaba allí en el campo mágico que proyectaba.

"¡Vamos!","¡Encógete!", gimió Twilight.

De repente, la manzana hizo explosión en miles de pedazos haciéndola perder la concentración.

Una vez limpiado todo Twilight tomo el libro para ver el hechizo, preguntándose dónde se había cometido un error.

Después de comprobar una y otra vez, Twilight se exasperó cuando no encontró ninguna contradicción entre lo que decía el libro y lo que hizo al lanzar el hechizo.

"Oh, vamos, Twilight ", intervino Spike mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"Debes saber por ahora que el estudio no es siempre la respuesta. Toma un descanso, disfrutar de algo de comer, habla con las chicas.", aclaro Spike y Ella suspiró.

"Spike, si quieres ir a ver a Rarity no te voy a detener.", comento Twilight y Spike se sonrojó ante ese comentario.

"Está bien, Twi", respondió Spike.

"Pero me preocupa que tal vez te esfuerces demasiado", dijo Spike e hizo una mirada por la ventana.

"La noche está a punto de comenzar.", comento Spike y Twilight camino hasta la ventana.

"Tienes razón Spike". Ella admitió.

"Supongo que debo descansar un poco. Tal vez la respuesta vendrá por la mañana.", aclaro resignada Twilight.

A medida que la noche fue avanzando Twilight se esforzaba por tener éxito en su nuevo hechizo en su subconsciente.

De vez en cuando un resplandor púrpura emanaba de su cuerno y con el tiempo un resplandor envolvió toda la habitación.

Twilight no podía escapar de sus propias amigas que le perseguían, cada vez más y más grande. La mayoría de ellas la confundieron con un insecto y quisieron aplastarla. Otras querían recogerla como si fuera un ratón o algo así. Twilight continuó en la pesadilla, hasta que quedó atrapado en una esquina y varios cascos enormes descendió sobre ella, y entonces….

Twilight se despertó con un sudor frío.

Eso fue una pesadilla desagradable... ¿tal vez debería dejar de investigar el hechizo de reducción?, pensó Twilight.

Fue entonces cuando miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

Twilight se sentó sobre la almohada mientras miraba lo grande que era su propio dormitorio.

Ella comenzó a perder la razón, al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

"¿Qué he hecho?" gritó Ella.

En estado de pánico, intentó galopar hacia el borde de la cama, pero las almohadas no están hechas para ejecutar esa acción, en lugar de eso se cayó de cabeza. Al ver su nueva posición sólo aumentaron su sensación de ansiedad al darse cuenta del problema que tenia.

"Twilight ", "¿Por qué todo es tan grande?", gimió Spike, Twilight comenzó a sentirse culpable.

Si Spike se redujo también, ¿que más podía haber sucedido? En cuanto al tema, necesitaba ayuda para esta situación y se sintió aliviada de que no estaba sola.

"Bueno", dijo Twilight en voz alta para que Spike escuchara, ella cuidadosamente hizo un camino sobre las sábanas arrugadas.

"La cosa es que... no estoy muy seguro de cómo sucedió, pero..."

"Twilight ","¡Me voy a quedar aquí!", interrumpió Spike y señalando que estaba atrapado en la cesta.

"Lo siento, Spike", le respondió Twilight y continuó en su camino al borde de la cama.

Una vez allí, examino el cómo hacer frente a esta situación y llegar a Spike.

La teleportación era una opción obvia para salir de la cama, pero la distancia relativa era bastante mayor en comparación con sus distancias habituales. Sin embargo, parecía que era la única manera de que iba a salir sana y salva de la cama.

Ella tuvo vértigo al ver qué tan lejos estaba el piso, pero en un suspiro recobro la calma y se concentro.

En ese instante, Twilight hoyo la puerta de la biblioteca que se abría.

Presa del pánico, se teletransporto sin pensar y aterrizó en algo grande y de color naranja, el cual se sentía suave y cálido al tacto.

Twilight parpadeó y se pregunto dónde podría estar, pero en eso Twilight se quedó boquiabierta al oír una voz familiar, estaba en el lomo de Applejack.

Twilight se aferró al lomo de Applejack.

Con su nuevo tamaño era como una llanura inmensa de color naranja, tenia una terrible sensación de vértigo con lo lejos que esta el suelo.

El sonido de los gritos de Applejack resonaron en los oídos Twilight y con cada uno de los pasos de la pony, ella sentían que podría salir volando lejos.

Twilight considera su situación, en extraña y aterradora, pero también sentí que esto era una pesadilla.

Twilight se sentía impotente e insignificante por su tamaño, pero igual comenzó a subir a través Applejack, pero en eso se detuvo.

Pensamientos desagradables jugaban en la cabeza de Twilight y recodo aquella pesadilla.

¿Sería seguro para acercarme a Applejack? ¿Cómo reaccionaria ella?, pensó Twilight.

Tal vez sería más seguro bajarme y esperar otra oportunidad para presentarse, pensó Twilight y se teletransporto a una mesa cercana.

"Hey Twi!, Spike!, ¡Tengo el libro que querían de vuelta! ¡Hola!", dijo Applejack al cruzar el despacho de la biblioteca.

Bueno, podría ser peor, pensó Twilight para sí misma y se acurrucó.

Applejack llegó a la habitación de Twilight y encontró la cama deshecha.

Applejack sabía que algo andaba mal, ya que, por el "trastorno obsesivo compulsivo" que tenía Twilight, jamás tendría la cama desecha y la habitación desordenada.

Applejack grito otra vez, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Tal vez Twilight acababa de salir, pero sin avisar a nadie, pensó Applejack.

"Twilight? Twilight?", gritó Applejack a través de la casa, pero no recibió respuesta.

La angustia comenzó a entrar en Applejack, ¿Podría Twilight estar en problemas?, la explicación más probable era simplemente que Twilight y Spike estaban fuera. Sin embargo hay algo que no estaba bien.

Applejack decidió volver más tarde y si Twilight todavía no volvía habría que recurrir a una búsqueda.

Twilight en ese momento se preguntaba si era ridículo en llamar la atención de Applejack.

Applejack es mi amiga, puedo confiar en ella, se respondió Twilight mentalmente.

Twilight puso de pie con confianza renovada, pero fue intimidada de nuevo por el imponente tamaño de Applejack.

Hm..., se preguntó Twilight cómo podría llamar a su amiga, y en eso se llevo su casco a la cabeza.

Oops, sí puedo teletransportame... Jeje ¿por qué se me olvida?, dijo Twilight y se río de si misma

En un destello de color púrpura, Twilight teletransportado a la melena de Applejack, justo encima de su sombrero.

Applejack miró a su alrededor al sentir la presencia de Twilight.

Twilight avanzo con cuidado y se paro justo en la nariz de Applejack.

"Hola...", comenzó Twilight con nerviosismo.

Ella no pudo evitar preguntarse si su voz sonaba aguda e inaudible.

Twilight trató de hablar un poco más alto.

"Yo... yo me he encogido... No estoy segura de cómo... creo que he hecho magia inconscientemente, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme?", dijo Twilight.

Applejack miraba sorprendida a la diminuta poni que tenia en su nariz.

"Por todos los rollos de canela, terroncito, claro que te puedo ayudarte", dijo Applejack.

Twilight le sonrió.

Applejack coloco a Twilight en la mesa y fue a buscar a Spike, una vez reunidos todos Twilight analizo la situación.

Veamos si ese hechizo provoco esto tiene que haber un contra hechizó que lo revertiera, dijo Twilight.

¿Si pero en donde buscamos?, Pregunto Applejack al visualizar toda la cantidad de libro que había en la biblioteca.

Abra que pedir ayuda para revisar todos los libros, sugiero Twilight al darse cuenta te tardarían mucho.

Las iré a buscar ayuda, esperen aquí, dijo Applejack al salir.

Twilight camino por la mesa hasta llegar al libro que provoco todo esto, leyó cuidadosamente una y otra vez el hechizo tratando de descubrí lo que fallo, pero fue interrumpida por un grito.

Spike se había caído de la mesa y quedo atrapado en una tela de araña, gritaba de horror al ver a la araña acercándose a él.

Twilight uso su magia para sacarlo del peligro, pero la araña subió hasta la mesa y comenzó a perseguir a Twilight, ella se defendía lanzando cosa que encontraba, pero nada servía, Twilight llego al borde de la mesa y estando a centímetros de ser el almuerzo del arácnido, pero en eso un casco rosa aplasto al bicho.

Jeje ¿estuvo cerca Twilight?, dijo Pinkie pie sonriendo y acercándose a Twilight.

Cuanto me alegra que estés aquí Pinkie, grito de alegría Twilight acercándose a Pinkie y subiéndose a su casco.

Mi sentido Pinkie me alerto, ¿que fue lo que te sucedió?, te ves adorable y graciosa con ese tamaño, que se siente, tienes hambre porque yo si…, dijo Pinkie en forma rápida que descoloco a Twilight.

Twilight sacudió la cabeza para recuperar el hilo.

Bueno se puede decir que hice un hechizo mientras dormía y quede así junto con Spike, explico Twilight.

¿Y donde esta Spike? Pregunto Pinkie mirando hacía todos lados buscándolo, hasta que miro en el recipiente de tinta de la mesa, en donde Spike nadaba como si fuera una piscina.

Ella lo tomo y llevándoselo a un recipiente con agua, le dio un baño para quitarle la tina, después de casi ahogar a Spike en el interno de ducha, lo coloco en la mesa donde estaba Twilight.

¿Cual es tú plan para devolverte a la normalidad Twi?, pregunto Pinkie sentándose en frente a ellos.

Bueno, lo mas seguro será busca un libro con el contra hechizo, ver si funciona, aplicarlo y supongo que de esa forma yo y Spike regresaremos a nuestro tamaño, respondió Twilight pensativamente.

Es fácil decirlo, pero te das cuenta que es una biblioteca grande, tardaremos mucho y aun con las chicas y como sabremos cual es el hechizo correcto, dijo sarcásticamente Spike en tono molesto.

Lo se Spike, no perdemos nada con intentarlo, además es el único método que se me ocurre para volveros a la normalidad, respondió Twilight suavemente.

En ese instante entraron a la biblioteca Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy.

Pinkie, con que estabas aquí, dijo Applejack.

¿Cual es el problema y porque estamos aquí?, pregunto Rainbow.

Si no nos dejes con la duda, dijo Rarity.

Yo creo que Twilight es la indicada para explicar, dijo Applejack.

¿Y donde esta ella?, pregunto Rainbow al mirar por todos lados y sin verla.

Esta en la mesa, respondió Applejack, las chicas se acercaron a la mesa y quedaron atónitas con lo que vieron.

No lo puedo creerlo ¡eres diminuta!, dijo Rainbow.

Querida ¿que fue lo que te paso?, pregunto Rarity.

¿Twilight estas bien?, pregunto Fluttershy.

Si, ser pequeña tiene sus ventajas y también desventajas, como ser comida de insectos, dijo Twilight con un escalofrió.

Pobre Twilight debió haber sido terrible, dijo Fluttershy tomándola y abrazándola fuertemente, Twilight sintió que sus huevos iban a romperse por la presión.

¡Fluttershy detente! ¡La vas a matar!, grito Rarity.

Lo siento, lo siento, dijo Fluttershy dejando a Twilight en la mesa, ella tosía y se retorcía de dolor.

Tomo tiempo que Twilight se repusiera del abrazo de Fluttershy, Spike le frotaba el cuerpo para colocar los huesos un su lugar.

Una vez repuesta Twilight comenzaron a buscar el contra hechizo en la biblioteca, uno a uno, cada libro fue revisado hasta la ultima pagina, pero el contra hechizo no apareció algo que a Twilight no le hizo ninguna gracia.

¡No es posible, como el contra hechizo no este en ninguna parte!, grito Twilight desesperada.

Querida tranquilízate, dijo Rarity.

Si, debe estar el libro en otro lado, dijo Rainbow.

O se lo préstate a alguien, sugirió Applejack.

Eso es, se lo preste a Zecora, dijo Twilight.

Habrá que ir a buscar el libro a casa de Zecora, dijo Applejack.

Pero el bosque Everfree es muy peligro, especialmente ahorra que Twilight y Spike son pequeños, podrían ser comidos fácilmente, dijo Fluttershy temblando.

Fluttershy tiene razón, será mejor que yo y Rainbow vayamos a buscar el libro mientras las demás se quedan a cuidad de Twilight y Spike, dijo Applejack.

De acuerdo, pero no demoren mucho, dijo Rarity.

Así que Applejack y Rainbow salieron rápidamente en dirección al bosque Everfree, con la esperanza que el contra hechizo este en ese libro.

Mientras tanto las demás hacían compañía a Twilight y Spike para no se sintieran solos y para evitar accidentes caserón que lamentar.

En eso el silencio fue interrumpido por un suave pero reconocible sonido, el estomago de Twilight rugía de hambre.

Al parecer alguien tiene hambre, dijo Pinkie sacando un muffin y lo coloco sobre la mesa.

Twilight y Spike se acercaron al muffin, este era diez veces más grande que Twilight lo que la desconcertó mucho.

Jeje se demasiado grande, no se si pueda comérmelo, dijo Twilight

Solo inténtalo, dijo Rarity levantando a Twilight con su magia y colocándola sobre el muffin.

Ella y Spike empezaron a comer el muffin, el cual estaba delicioso y suave, no se sabe como lo lograron pero Twilight y Spike comieron hasta la última miga del muffin.

Creo que comí demasiado, dijo Spike quejándose.

Si, yo no puedo moverme, dijo Twilight mareada.

Eso les pasa por glotones, dijo Rarity en forma de regaño.

Esto les servirá para reponerse, dijo Fluttershy llevando una tasa con un liquido humeante.

¿Que es?, pregunto Pinkie.

Es un te especial, para curar la indigestión, respondió Fluttershy.

Gracias, dijo Twilight.

Twilight escalo la tasa y se sentó en el borde, con su magia teletransporto a Spike cerca de ella y comenzaron a beber el contenido.

El liquido tenia un sabor peculiar pero agradable, mientas bebían Spike se resbalo y cayo en la tasa agitándose para evitar ahogase.

Rarity lo levanto del interior de la tasa con su magia, y lo coloco en su nariz.

¿Spikecito estas bien, te has hecho daño?, pregunto con ternura Rarity.

Este sonrojado la miraba atónito, jamás había imaginado estar parado en la nariz de Rarity, a esa distancia frente a sus hermosos y grandes ojos, contemplándola como si fuese una imponente y perfecta diosa, Spike se desmayo del places que tuvo.

¡Spike!, grito Rarity.

Al cabo de una media hora Spike despertó desorientado.

Ya debería estar aquí, ¿que les habrá pasado?, pregunto Twilight nerviosa por el hecho que Applejack y Rainbow aun no volvían del bosque Everfree.

Pudieron haberse perdido en el camino, dijo Rarity.

Un monstruo las ataco, dijo Fluttershy temblando.

Yo creo que el problema es que no encuentran el libro y lo están buscado para no volver con los casco vacios, dijo Pinkie.

Si, pero donde este…. ¡ahhhhhh! Las chicas miraron asustadas, un pájaro entro por la ventana y se estaba llevando a Twilight, esta gritaba de horror.

Pajarraco devuélvenos a Twilight, grito Pinkie saltando tratando de atrapar al ave con una red para mariposas.

Suéltala en este instante, grito Rarity.

Por favor pajarito suéltala, dijo Fluttershy en tono de suplica.

Este salió volando por la ventana siendo perseguido por Fluttershy, la cual lo seguía velozmente pero una bandada de palomas le cerró el paso y el pájaro escapo con Twilight en sus patas.

El pájaro dejo a Twilight en su nido el cual estaba cerca del bosque Everfree en lo alto de un árbol y en eso salió de nuevo, posiblemente en busca de más comida.

Debo escapar, ¿pero como?, dijo Twilight pensativa.

En eso una ardilla se asomo al nido y observaba a Twilight con curiosidad.

Jeje, hola ardilla, dijo Twilight con nervios.

Este tomo Twilight y la bajo del árbol, ante el asombro de Twilight.

Gracias, dijo atónita Twilight atónita.

La ardilla se despidió y se fue.

Debe ser uno de los amigos de Fluttershy, pensó Twilight mientras caminaba por los alrededores del bosque, el camino no era nada fácil, estaba como la dificultad de no poder ver bien el camino, ya que, la hierba era mucho más grande que ella, y los insectos curiosos se cruzaban en su camino.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca, Fluttershy lloraba desconsoladamente siendo consolada por Rarity.

No es tu culpa querida, decía Rarity para detener el llanto de Fluttershy que ya había formado un charco demasiado grande.

En eso entraron Applejack y Rainbow con el libro.

Lo tenemos Twi, dijo Rainbow y quedando atónita al ver a todas tan triste.

¿Que sucede aquí?, pregunto Applejack.

Un pájaro se llevo a Twilight, Fluttershy salió para atraparlo, pero se le escapo y no sabemos donde esta, dijo Pinkie.

Pero haya afuera se muy peligro para ella, dijo Rainbow.

Abra que ir a buscarla, Pinkie busca en la plaza, Rarity en las casa y tiendas, Fluttershy dile a tus amigos animales que la busquen y Rainbow tu observa desde el cielo, mientras que yo iré al bosque a buscarla, dijo Applejack.

Twilight camino y camino hasta que sus pesuñas le dolieron.

¡No llegare a ninguna parte así!, necesito ayuda, dijo Twilight cansada.

En eso choco con al grande y peludo, Twilight miro asía arriba, era Winona la cual la miraba confundida.

Winona, eres tú, gracias a Celestia, me reconoces, soy Twilight, grito Twilight.

Para sorpresa y alegría de Twilight si la reconoció, la lamio dejándola llena de babas.

Que asco, dijo Twilight quitándose la baba.

Winona se agacho para que Twilight pudiera subirse.

Twilight se subió a su lomo y comenzaron a caminar por el bosque, Twilight disfrutaba mucho el viaje, jamás hubiera pesado que el monta un perro seria tan agradable y cómodo.

Pero el viaje fue interrumpido bruscamente, ya que, Ópalo que apareció de repente, Winona freno bruscamente provocando que Twilight saliera volando lejos.

Twilight cayó en algo muy pegajoso y dulce, era mermelada de manzana.

No puedo moverme, dijo Twilight tratando de despegarse y salir de envase de mermelada.

Ella se agoto de luchar y miro por lo alto de la boquilla y vio que estaba en una lugar rodeado de manzanos, lo que significaba que esta el Sweet Apple acres, algo que la alegro un poco, pero su alegría no duraría mucho.

Sweetie belle, Scootaloo y Apple Bloom cavaban de llegar a la mesa.

Todo esta listo para el picnic, dijo Apple Bloom.

Si, dijeron Sweetie belle y Scootaloo al unísono.

Las niñas se sentaron al redero de la mesa y comenzaron a untar las tostadas en mermelada, cosa que a Twilight no le hiso ninguna gracia.

Twilight miraba horrorizada como la paleta sacaba mermelada y se untaba al pan, ella pensó que podrían comérsela sin querer.

Cosa que estaba sucediendo, la paleta tomo un puñado de mermelada con Twilight dentro ella gritaba para que la oyeran, pero no funcionaba ya que las niñas reían, amortiguando los gritos de Twilight, ella fue untada en la tostada de Scootaloo y se estaba dirigiéndose a la boca de ella, Twilight pensó que seria su fin.

Scootaloo devoro la tostada con Twilight a dentro.

Twilight tuvo que esquivar los enormes dientes de scoot y cuando intento escapar se resbalo con la humedad de la lengua.

Woa, dijo Twilight mientras se deslizaba por la lengua y se aproximaba al abismo del esófago.

Maldición, dijo Twilight y con su magia se teletransporto a la úvula de scoot.

Scoot comenzó a atragantarse y a toser.

Oye, ¿que te sucede?, pregunto Applebloom.

En eso en una de las tosidas de scoot, Twilight salió volando y quedo pegada en cuerno de Sweetie.

¿Twilight eres tú?, pregunto Apple bloom al despegarla del cuerno de Sweetie.

Si, gracias por despegarme, dijo Twilight.

Twi, ¿que te paso?, pregunto Apple Bloom.

Wow, impresionante, dijo Scootaloo.

Esto no se ve todos los días, dijo Sweetie Belle.

Twilight explico todo lo sucedido a las niñas, las cuales oían sorprendidas.

Me podrían ayudar a llegar a la biblioteca, dijo Twilight.

Por supuesto Twi, puedes confiar en nosotras, dijo Apple Bloom sonriendo.

Mientras tanto las chicas desesperadas buscaban a Twilight por todos lados.

No a parece, dijo Pinkie la cual terminaba de revisar la plaza.

Espero lo peor, dijo Rarity.

Todas regresaron al la biblioteca sin ningún vestigio de Twilight.

No hay caso no podemos encontrarla, dijo Applejack triste.

¿Se perdió algo hermana?, dijo Apple Bloom entrando a la biblioteca.

Apple Bloom pasó algo terrible, no podemos encontrar a Twilight, dijo Applejack.

No te preocupes, la tengo conmigo, dijo Apple bloom señalando su cabello, en efecto Twilight estaba sentada en la parte superior de la cabeza de Applebloom.

¡Twilight!, gritaron todas a la vez.

Apple Bloom coloco a Twilight en la mesa en frente del libro, Spike corrió para abrazarla demostrando lo preocupado que estaba.

Bueno es hora de la acción, dijo Twilight y empezó a busco el contra hechizo y para la alegría de ella se encontraba en las ultimas paginas.

Después de leer consecutivamente el hechizo era el momento de ponerlo en acción.

Todas retrocedan, podrían ser afectadas, advirtió Twilight.

Las chicas retrocedieron y Twilight empezó a concentrarse.

Twilight puso en efecto el hechizo su cuerno brillaba, Spike se acerco a Twilight con la esperanza que el hechizo funcionara, un resplandor purpura cubrió toda la habitación, las chicas tuvieron que cerrar los ojos por el resplandor, una gran explosión lleno la habitación de polvo.

Una vez disipado el polvo las chicas vieron como Twilight y Spike habían vuelto a la normalidad, las chicas se lanzaron sobre Twilight para abrazarla, todo salió bien.

Al fin recupere mi tamaño, dijo Twilight.

Esto fue una aventura curiosa, dijo Rarity.

Spike, toma nota, dijo Twilight.

"Querida Princesa Celestia.

Hoy he aprendido que el obsesionarse con algo hasta el cansancio solo provoca problemas más grandes de lo que uno se puede imaginar, lo importante es tomárselo con calma y esperar que el tiempo de las respuestas, junto a tus amigas las soluciones a los problemas siempre vaya a buen puerto.

También aprendí que el tamaño de un poni o animal no significa que lo sean por dentro, ya que pueden sorprender lo grande y noble que son.

Tu fiel alumna Twilight Sparkle".

Hay que celebrar, grito Pinkie,

Si, pero con nada que tenga mermelada de manzana, por favor, dijo Twilight guiñado el ojo a Apple Bloom la cual comenzó a reír.

Así fue como todo el problema de Hechizo reductor acabo bien.

FIN


End file.
